I just wanna love you so bad, baby
by LabRatsWhore
Summary: The fact that he was able to come back to her after being gone for so long.


**Obviously Breana is one of my OCs, and my favorite of my headcanons is non-evil, bionic human (no androids!) Marcus. And the way that he dies is really heartbreaking [in my headcanons], so another of my favorite headcannons is him being revived using the Lazarus Pit. It will be slightly explained inside the story, otherwise you should know better if you've read some of my fics or are friends with me and have heard my ramblings about Marcus.**

 **So yeah.**

 **And yes, the title is from 'Strip It Down' by Luke Bryan.**

 **In this Breana is 17 and Marcus is technically 18 but lost a year while he was dead.**

 **The Mini-Playlist:**

 **1\. If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn- Sleeping With Sirens**

 **2\. Never Close Our Eyes- Adam Lambert**

 **3\. Strip It Down- Luke Bryan**

 **4\. Go All The Way- The Raspberries**

 **5\. Naked Love- Adam Lambert**

 **6\. Nirvana- Adam Lambert**

* * *

 _January 2016_

It was coming up on a year since he died. It was here fault for being so helpless and getting herself kidnapped. Everyone kept saying that his death wasn't her fault, but if she hadn't been kidnapped by Krane (who turned out to note actually be dead), he would still be alive. After Krane faked his death, he made a deal with Taskmaster so that he would have access to his mercenaries in order to have the manpower to take back his own bionic soldiers. He asked used it as an opportunity to attempt to destroy the good bionic humans, aka Adam, Bree, Chase, Danny and Breana. Marcus just ended up being a bonus.

Marcus had proposed to Breana on Christmas in 2014 when she was 15 and he was 16. And she was his everything, so when he found her missing on that dreadful May morning in 2015, he didn't waste any time before he lept into action. Of course, even without knowing who took her, Marcus knew that it would be too dangerous to go alone. So he went to find Mr. Davenport. Of course, he was down in the lab working on one of his inventions. He woke Adam, Bree, Chase, and Danny up, making them suit up. Agent Coulson contacted Donald because Taskmaster was working with Krane. They actually had to get the Avengers involved to deal with it all.

Marcus had died protecting her when the explosion Krane had set up went off. He was so badly burned that they didn't have an open casket funeral but there was still a body (his face wasn't actually burned). Even though they weren't going to have an open casket funeral, Donald tested a new type of embalming fluid that wouldn't be harmful if someone happened to not actually be dead. When that would happen, Breana didn't know, but he did it anyways. She had walked in when Donald and Douglas had exhumed his body to see if it worked, and she freaked out so much that Danny had to make her take a nap and sing her to sleep.

Seeing Breana freak out like that gave Douglas an idea. In his many travels, he had met Malcolm Merlyn. In one of their conversations, the existence of the Lazarus Pit had come up. Traditionally, its use was to extend the user's life, but obviously it could also revive the dead. He had to use the pit on Marcus, if only for his niece and not himself. So he contacted Malcolm. He refused to do anything except tell Douglas how to get to Nanda Parbat, and for a good reason.

Of course, Douglas reviving Marcus meant that Oliver had to call on Constantine for another favor. Oliver was pissed at Malcolm, who just shrugged and said that he trusted Douglas, though he didn't condone the using of the pit.

Going into purgatory to retrieve Marcus' soul was the most terrifying thing in Breana's life, only second to the hell she had been through for all those years. Once Marcus' soul was back in his body, Douglas had to put his chip back in, for it was no longer soulless rage keeping him alive.

Marcus couldn't believe that he was alive again, but he didn't care how, he was just happy to be with Breana again, though saddened to learn that she had lost the babies at the same time that he had died. For Marcus, the bloodlust wasn't a problem, but because shortly after he was revived he got the opportunity to kill Krane while they were in space (Donald had a crazy incident and founded a colony on a new planet, but that's a story for another time and place). He killed him in cold blood, both because he deserved it and the normal government (aka not S.H.I.E.L.D.) still believed that Krane was dead, so he would get off scot free.

 _April-May 2016_

After the space station incident, Breana hadn't had any time alone with Marcus until now, almost three months later. Everyone else was out of the house, so they were completely alone. It was still kinda weird, with how long he had been dead, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and say that she didn't like having him around again because she did, she really did.

Breana found Marcus on the couch and sat down next to him. Marcus grinned, wrapping his arms around her small frame and breathing in her sweet honey, vanilla and jasmine scent. She smelled like home. "I missed this." He breathed, pulling her onto his lap.

"I missed you more." Breana buried her face in his neck. Marcus just pulled her closer, holding her against his chest. She was still so small. He took a moment to take it all in, memorizing her features from her shoulder length medium brown hair and pale green eyes to the faded scar on her right temple. Her stomach was flat, the muscles rippling under his hand. He kissed her cheek, seeing her blush.

Marcus chuckled. "You're adorable." He knew he just caused Breana to blushed more. She giggled, and god, he loved the sound. He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling her lean into his touch. He just smiled, content.

Breana started playing with his hair since he was playing with hers. Marcus grinned, pressing his forehead against hers. She leaned in and then he kissed her sensually, holding her against him. She looked up at Marcus as she pulled away for air a few minutes later. He smiled at her, letting her catch her breath because of her asthma. Breana kissed him again moments later, wrapping her arms around his neck. Marcus deepened the kiss, swiping at her lips with his tongue. She parted her lips with a small gasp, allowing Marcus to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Breana groaned against Marcus' mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist as he picked her up. Marcus grinned, carrying her to his bedroom. It hadn't changed at all since his death and subsequent resurrection. He gently set Breana on the bed, extremely careful of his super strength. He kissed her again, laying her down. She was just as beautiful as Marcus remembered, if not more so. He kissed down her neck, enjoying the little sounds she made as he sucked on her pulse point. She made little moaning noises, shuddering against his touch.

Marcus grinned at the sounds she made. She was always so noisy, at least when it came to their bedroom activities. He ran his fingers down her back slowly, using the least amount of pressure in short strokes. She shivered, shivering slightly at his touched. Her super senses made her so sensitive, especially the scars on her back. They were so deep that the nerves had been exposed, causing them to be in a higher layer of tissue than normal.

Marcus caressed her hips, kissing her while slowly taking her shirt off. Even though he knew about her scars, he knew where they were and how she had gotten each one of them, he still winced at the large gash on her right side that went all the way down from the bottom of her ribcage to two inches above her pelvis. It was jagged, dangerously so, but it had been stitched, well perhaps restitched, precisely.

Marcus took in the sight of Breana's thin body and voluptuous D cup breasts, accented by her black lace bra. He lifted his hand, tracing the stretchmarks on her stomach with a feather light touch before kissing each one of them. Though she was so thin, there was a small band of loose skin around her midsection, a testimony of to the children that she had carried inside her that had never even gotten a chance. He kissed every scar as well, lightly nibbling on the rough, raised skin.

Breana shuddered, gripping Marcus' shirt. Marcus stopped for a moment, not wanting her senses to get too overwhelmed. She looked up at him, reaching to take off his shirt. She looked over his scars. The ones from before were still there of course, but now about half of his torso was a rough, bumpy red. It didn't take away from his beauty, however. She ran her hands down his chest, over his nipples and down his stomach. With the way her groaned it was clear that the scars definitely didn't take away from how sensitive his nipples were, if anything, they enhanced it.

Marcus kissed Breana, moving his hands down to her hips. He settled her between his legs, working down the zipper to her jeans before undoing the button. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the tiny black lacy thing that matched her bra.

Breana blushed as she kissed Marcus again. She groaned as he licked at her lips briefly before shoving his tongue into her mouth. He reached to unhook her bra, being gentle with the delicate lace. Her nipples were hard and swollen, their redness a sharp contrast from the pale of her skin.

After pulling away from her lips, Marcus dove right in, making a trail of sloppy kisses from her collarbone down to her left breast, where he took her nipple and the areola around it into his mouth before starting to suck on them. Breana moaned, running her hands through his hair. Her nipples were extremely sensitive because they hadn't been touched by another person since before he died. She groaned as she felt the release of a few drops of milk from her nipple. She didn't think it would happen so soon after being stimulated again. Her bionics probably affected that along with how many pregnancies she had before.

Marcus rubbed her back as he sucked on her left breast, enjoying her sweet milk. Once he didn't taste anymore milk, her pulled off of her reddened breast before starting to suck on her other breast. He enjoyed the drops of wet sweetness flowing on his tongue. Marcus swirled his tongue around her nipples as he reached his free hand down to stroke his fingers over the soaked fabric covering her slit. He could smell her sweet scent already, how wet she was combined with his super senses.

Once he was sure that both of Breana's breasts were empty, Marcus kissed down her stomach. Instead of going where he knew she wanted him to go, he bypassed her core to nip and suck at her thighs. Breana quivered as she moaned softly, goosebumps forming on her skin. Marcus kissed down her thighs. He nipped and sucked at each of her inner thighs, sure to leave a bruise. Her skin was soft and supple, smooth against his rough tongue. He grinned to himself as Breana squirmed, wiggling her hips.

After thoroughly teasing Breana, Marcus finally placed a kissed just above her clit before moving down. He started by slowly licking around her outer lips. Breana groaned softly, shuddering at the feel of his tongue. Marcus lapped at her soaking wet pussy, tasting her sweetness. She was so addicting, almost like his own personal brand of heroin.

Breana groaned loudly as Marcus licked from the bottom of her slit up to her clit. He swirled his tongue around the swollen nub in circles before wrapping his lips around it. The obscene sounds she made went straight to his cock, as if it wasn't already painfully hard. He slowly slid two of his long fingers fingers inside her while he sucked on her clit, prepared for the resistance from her inner walls. She had vaginismus, a condition that makes the vagina tighter and sex sometimes painful as a result of the years of abuse and what they did to her.

Of course, Marcus didn't want to hurt her. He continued sucking on her clit while he started scissoring his fingers to begin to stretch her. Breana groaned while lightly tugging on Marcus' hair. Marcus grinned as he slowly added a third finger to stretch her more as he reached up to lightly pinch on of her nipples.

Breana gasped as Marcus hit her g-spot. Marcus smirked against her clit, pumping his fingers harder while he pinched the other nipple. She groaned, starting to further tighten around Marcus' fingers. He bit down on her clit slightly, pumping his fingers through her impending orgasm. Breana groaned louder, pulling at Marcus' hair. "Oh God! Fuck! Marcus!" She yelled, lost in the pleasure of what he was doing to her. Sure, she had masturbated before, but nothing compared to having _her_ Marcus back and between her thighs.

She shouted again, this time incoherently, as she started squirting, proceeding to coat Marcus' hand and face with her juices. Marcus enthusiastically slurped up her juices, grinning against her soft flesh. Breana shuddered, whining softly at the overwhelming sensation. Marcus leaned up and kissed her to let her taste herself. She moaned against his mouth, holding onto him with her arms around his neck.

Breana groaned as she felt Marcus' denim covered erection pressed against her. She reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before pushing them off his hips. There was a damp spot on the front of his boxers from pre cum. Breana grinned, pushing his boxers down as well. She kissed some of the scarring on his chest while wrapping her hand around his cock. It pulsed in her hand as she stroked it. Marcus' cock was so thick that she could barely wrap her small hand around it.

Marcus groaned, running his hand down Breana's back. She shuddered before licking around the head of his cock, teasing him while she jerked him off. She licked up his sweet tasting pre cum, engulfing his cock with her mouth. Marcus groaned again, running his hands through her thick hair, gently tugging it. The length still wasn't anything close to what it had been before it had been burned in the explosion (it had been a few inches away from her butt) that took his life, her hearing (she had state of the art hearing aids that worked with her bionics), and her legs (her left leg was amputated below the knee and her right leg was amputated just below the knee, replaced with state of the art android replacements that hid her physical disability from anyone who didn't really know).

Marcus bit his lip as he groaned. Breana moaned around Marcus' cock as he pulled her hair, sucking on it faster. Marcus moaned louder, keeping his grip on her hair. "Oh sweetheart, I'm going to cum in that pretty little mouth of yours if you keep that up." He moaned, trying not to thrust his hips but not able to help it.

Breana didn't gag as the first few inches of Marcus' cock went down her throat because she literally had no gag reflex. Marcus groaned again. "Oh fuck." Her throat squeezed his cock like a vice, causing him to thrust his length down her throat further.

Breana bobbed her head up and down, rolling Marcus' balls in her hand. "Oh fuck…" Marcus moaned again as he began to grip Breana's hair tightly. Breana began to hum, wanting Marcus to cum in her mouth. Marcus grunted, moaning loud and long as he felt his orgasm closing in. Breana grinned around his cock.

Marcus grunted as he started to cum, shooting spurt after spurt of his salty sweet juices down her throat. Breana swallowed it all, licking a dribble from her chin after she pulled off of his cock with a wet slurping sound.

Marcus looked down at Breana, looking into her eyes as she looked up at him. He pulled her up and kissed her, tasting his excence on her lips and tongue. Breana felt his still hard cock nudging against her soaking wet folds, groaning a little. She looked up at Marcus when she pulled away, gasping for air momentarily.

"I love you so much, Marcus." Breana whispered, tears coming to her eyes. "Without you, I didn't know what to do."

Marcus cupped her face, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Hey, don't cry. I'm here now, and you're safe, and I promise that I won't leave you again."

Breana looked up at Marcus. "Promise?"

Marcus nodded, holding her hand. "Promise." Breana squeezed his hand lightly. Marcus squeezed her hand back, kissing her forehead.

Breana smiled, looking into Marcus' eyes. Marcus kissed her lips, gently taking her into his arms. Breana moaned as she kissed Marcus back, wrapping her arms around him. Marcus gently laid her back down on the firm mattress as he kissed her.

After pulling away from her lips, Marcus licked from Breana's right shoulder to her neck before sucking on her earlobe. He lightly bit it, enjoying the moan that came from her throat as he reached down to tease her clit. She groaned obscenely, still sensitive from her orgasm.

Marcus reached with his other hand to get a condom from the nightstand. Breana just looked up at him. "I don't want to have the baby talk right now, not so soon after you're back, but I'm pretty sure those are expired by now."

Marcus chuckled, just kissing Breana in response while closing the drawer to the nightstand. He didn't care, they were going to be parents before, and he hated that he wasn't around when she lost the babies. Maybe this time they would get lucky.

He held Breana in his arms. His super strength had been glitching more since he had been revived, and the last thing he would want to do is hurt her.

Marcus kissed her again, resting his hand on his lower back. Breana moaned as she kissed Marcus back. He bit her lip before sucking on it. Breana groaned as she part her lips for Marcus.

Marcus slid his tongue inside her mouth, swirling it around as she moaned. He ran his hand down from her back to her butt, lightly squeezing it. Breana shuddered as she moaned against him.

Marcus bit his lip, starting to line himself up with Breana's cunt. "Are you ready sweetheart?" He asked, kissing her ear. Breana nodded, groaning a little as Marcus teased her opening with the tip of his cock.

Marcus lightly pinched Breana's clit as he entered her, trying to distract her from the pain of being stretched by his large cock. She squealed, her clit ever-so-sensitive, before she winced in slight pain. Even if it hurt at first, Marcus' cock always felt so good inside her. She knew that Marcus wouldn't hurt her, but her subconscious was a different story.

Marcus let Breana adjust to his size, rubbing Breana's clit with his thumb and petting her hair. Breana groaned, starting to rock her hips against Marcus. He rocked his hips back against her, starting to thrust his cock in and out of her tight heat. Breana kissed him as she wrapped his legs around his waist to allow him deeper. Marcus grunted as he was sucked deeper into her depths. He reached to rub one of her breasts, pinching her nipple in the process.

Breana moaned as she pulled Marcus closer to her with her arms around his neck. He ran his hands down from her breasts to her sides, cupping her ass and squeezing the soft flesh. She groaned, bucking her hips against Marcus. "God yes." She moaned, arching her back off the bed.

Marcus groaned as he sped up his thrusts, reaching to tease her clit again at the same time. Breana shuddered, squirming her hips at the same time. Marcus smirked, rubbing her clit in quick circles with his thumb. She moaned loudly, moving her hips faster against Marcus as she arched her back further.

Marcus leaned his head to bite at her collarbone as he thrusted hard, nibbling a bruise into her skin. He rocked against her g-spot with every thrust, feeling her walls tightened around him.

"Oh god, Marcus!" Breana cried out, closing her eyes tightly.

Marcus groaned. "Let me see your pretty eyes." He stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking straight at her.

Breana opened her eyes, looking back at Marcus. Marcus pinched her clit, sending her over the edge as she squirted all over his stomach and cock.

Marcus slowed down, edging himself because he wanted to make her cum again so that he could orgasm with her. Breana whined, so close to cumming again, just hanging on the edge. Her walls squeezed Marcus' cock, sending electrical shocks through his whole body.

Marcus held her thighs spread, thrusting as fast as he possibly could without using his super speed. He grunted with every thrust. All he did was touch Breana's clit and she squirted again, screaming his name while he came inside her.

They both panted as they came down from their high, Marcus' cock squirting a final spurt of cum before softening.

Marcus kissed Breana's forehead, holding her close after he pulled out. Breana nuzzled her head in his neck, holding on to him as if he would just disappear. She yawned, snuggling closer to Marcus as he covered them up.

"I love you." Breana whispered as she started to fall asleep.

"I love you also." Marcus whispered, holding her as he also fell asleep.

* * *

 **So there is that, I'm not planning to write a sequel right now so don't ask.**


End file.
